


Six, I | The Outcasts - Prologue

by Milletrye



Series: Six - Additional Work [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milletrye/pseuds/Milletrye





	Six, I | The Outcasts - Prologue

“It sure has been a while”, a crooked, yet powerful voice said. It had a hollow tune to it, almost as if –

“You… you are dead.”

“I am, indeed. Those stupid highbloods got me in the end.”

“I –“ A tear streamed down the older troll’s face. “I am sorry.”

“There was nothing you could have done”, the ghost replied.

“There must have been. I cannot just get over letting my… my son die.”

“I know.”

The older one looked up again.

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

The ghost looked at him with his dead white eyes.

“Prepare him.”

“Him? Who?”

The ghost did not reply to those questions.

“Others will come, father. And they will finish what we started.”

The other troll raised an eyebrow.

“That will not be easy.”

“I know.”

“How can you be so positive about it, then?”

“Simple”, the ghost replied.

“I’ll prepare mine as well.”


End file.
